


on my lips, sweetly

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: And this is why Sehun has learned to wait.





	on my lips, sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, τ

Facedown, on his belly like this, naked and aroused and prone and vulnerable, Sehun can’t see—only wait and ache and tremble and need and want and want and want. 

Facedown, on his belly like this, even painfully untouched, unkissed, unfucked, he's too, too gone, too, too ruined already, cock hard and aching where it drags against their bed—already. And Kyungsoo, at the edge of their bed, he’s just watching, just admiring, _taking his time_ , leaving Sehun facedown and painfully untouched, unkissed, unfucked. 

Kyungsoo, he always does. Likes to savor, he likes to say. Likes to tease, he should say. Likes to test, to taunt, to torture—but insists all the while that it's about Sehun, about enjoying it because it's always so amazing with Sehun.

But Kyungsoo’s taken him, ruined him, broken him, made it better—always better—to bend to his whims, to wait through the awful, frustrating, painful teasing and taunting and testing and torture of Kyungsoo’s _savoring_. 

But it's really too—

“Hyung,” Sehun says, arching his spine, fisting his fingers in their lavender sheets. “Hyung,” he pleads. 

“Stay just like that,” Kyungsoo breathes, a quiet, quiet command, and Sehun lolls his head to the side to watch him, puckers his lips and flutters his eyelashes to coax him faster—even if he _can_ be patient, even if he can wait, he doesn’t want to, wants to feel good now, hyung, needs to—

And Kyungsoo slides finally forward with a whisper of cotton on skin, naked, too, hard, too. Sehun wants him ruined, too, wants him gone, too, moans brokenly at the tortuous taunting, taunting pleasure of Kyungsoo's careful indulgence, the grazing sting of his blunt fingernails on Sehun’s skin, the ghost of his lips, the looming, promising heat of his body.

“Sehunnie,” he whispers. And his plush lips burn hot, hot, hot as they drag over the quivering knobs of his spine, and his hands are grounding and warm and solid, the carpenter's calluses on his palms catching and dragging just so, just _right_. On his shoulders, his sides, his waist, finally finally his ass. His lips part, fingers squeeze, _savoring_.

And this is why Sehun has learned to wait. 

“Sehunnie” he says, but he makes it sound like a prayer, makes it sound like an _I love you_ , and Sehun shudders, rocks back in breathless, shameless reminder as Kyungsoo’s reverent whisper burns hot against the small of his back. 

“ _Hyung_."

Kyungsoo smiles against his skin, kisses again, licks slow, slow, slow, savoring, savoring, savoring, teeth grazing, grazing, grazing then biting. And the sharp, stinging, wet, wet heat has him arching, quaking, then melting, and that has Kyungsoo’s lips curling, parting further to kiss and lick and bite harder, slower, hotter, hotter, hotter. Incrementally lower, lower, lower.

And fuck—the need sears through his skin, and he loves and he hates it and needs it. And it burns and burns and builds and builds and drowns and drowns.

_I want it now _, he almost says. ** _Need_** it now, he almost says. Please, touch me like you mean it, he almost says. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, hyung” he says instead. “Oh—hyung—”__

__The plea for more is implied, and it builds and burns and drowns, and he burns and drowns._ _

__His skin prickles with heat, aches with desire._ _

__And Kyungsoo's fingers—solid and strong and nimble and _please_ —skate excruciatingly slow across his skin, thumbs teasing over the seam of his ass. And it makes Sehun's nerves sing, makes his cock ache and throb and jerk and ache. He ruts down into the sheets, and even that dry, stiff friction, even that is too good to stop. He only rocks down harder, whimpering past the sharp pleasure-pain of it as Kyungsoo’s plush, perfect lips side lower, teasing, testing, taunting torturing, torturing, torturing, _savoring_. _ _

__And his fingers are just that slightest bit tighter, just the slightest edge of painful as he spreads him open, slow, slow, tips forward even slower, slower, lets his breath blow hot and wet and awful along the quiver of Sehun’s aching body—goes right where Sehun wants and needs him most, right where he’s begging for it._ _

__His skin prickles with heated humiliated arousal—so, so dirty, so, so open, so, so slutty for his hyung._ _

__And Kyungsoo eases into it with fluttery, fleeting little kisses, full lips dragging even as his fingers dig harder into Sehun’s ass, achingly, achingly tight. He feels every reckless pulse of his heartbeat tremble through his bones, through his cock as Kyungsoo teases and tests and tortures and taunts._ _

__And he wants it now. And he needs it now._ _

__“Please,” he pants, clawing at the sheets, pushing down, pushing back. “Please, please, _please_.”_ _

__Heeding, indulging, savoring, Kyungsoo kisses succulent and slow and lingering, and Sehun’s jaw slackens with a dazed, despairing moan. And Sehun’s body opens helplessly, shamelessly, filthily around the wet, perfect heat._ _

__Groaning, Kyungsoo kisses again, wetter, hotter, and oh fuck, even just the fleeting graze of his tongue, even just the promise of it—_ _

__“Thank you," he rasps. “So good.”_ _

__A puff of a laugh burns against his rim, and Kyungsoo flicks his tongue just that little bit more, curls, hums, moans into him. And it echoes through his body, a shuddery, shameless tremor of arousal and need._ _

__Because strung out as he is, he needs it, needs the burning seal of Kyungsoo's fraying self control, needs him gone, needs him ruined, needs him touching him properly—at the very least._ _

__He trembles at the velvety rasp of his voice, his rough, ruinous, ruined, ruined, low, low _Sehunnie_. _ _

__“Thank you, hyung. _Please_ , hyung—”_ _

__And easing, easing, easing, Kyungsoo licks his way inside, slow, savoring, teasing, testing, taunting, tortuous, please, please, please—_ _

__Sehun melts into the sheets, boneless, breathless, mindless, shameless. But still arching his back, his ass, still still still wanting, needing—just just just, hyung._ _

__“Thank you,” he whimpers. Then, “More.”_ _

__And Kyungsoo wrenches him suddenly back, holds him steady through the debilitating full-body tremors as he pushes in again, faster, sloppier, filthier, swirling his tongue just perfect, just _so_ on the retreat. _ _

__Then his lips are sliding higher, and his fingers—his broad, nimble, strong, solid, perfect, perfect fingers—are curling inwards, teasing, easing, easing, easing, too, testing, taunting, torturous, too._ _

__A single finger at first, pointed and painfully precise. It curls and presses just right, teases just right, too. And oh, oh, oh, hyung, hyung, hyung—_ _

__“Another," he pleads in a whimper. “Please hyung.” He shakes, shudders out a moan as soon as he’s indulged, thanks him deliriously, desperately again._ _

__And Kyungsoo's moan puffs against Sehun's sensitive trembling skin as he twists, curls, slides out before thrusting back in sharper, faster, and oh, oh, oh, _hyung_ —_ _

__Kyungsoo pushes another finger inside without prompting, pushes, pushes, pushes, swivels, grazes, grazes, grazes before twisting, prodding unyielding and relentless and sharp and sudden and hot hot hot at his prostate for four, five aching, aching beats._ _

__Unraveling, Sehun sobs into their pillowcase, nearly collapses again from the sharp spike of pleasure, and how it claws and how it burns and how it hurts._ _

__And Kyungsoo does it again and again and again until Sehun can hardly breathe or think beyond the pleasure. Only need and burn and tremble and take and take._ _

__Wanting to savor the moment, savor Sehun’s torture, wanting him to—_ _

__“Hyung," he wails, writhing, shaking, shaking, shaking. “Hyung, thank you—please, hyung. _Hyung_."_ _

__“That’s it, Sehunnie,” he rasps, and the words explode through his singed nerve endings, and Kyungsoo’s awful, awful, full lips drag down, down, down. And he’s kissing around his fingers, licking around them, hooking his thumb to pull him open enough to lick even deeper, sloppy and wet and so hot, laving over puckered, quivering, achingly sensitive skin. And he’s fucking his tongue back inside, flicking just right on every retreat, fucking him so, so, so good. Fucking him the _best_. He’s broken him for anyone else, really, really. Ruined him. Given him _everything_ , made it too fucking good to—_ _

__One of Kyungsoo's hands falls tellingly away, and oh, oh, oh, he’s touching himself, stroking himself off sloppy and slick and loud loud loud._ _

__He kisses along the swell of his ass, pushes his fingers faster, too, tears him apart with filthy compliments about how good he tastes, how well he takes it, how much he loves this, how it’s the best with him, with his Sehunnie._ _

__“Thank you,” Sehun gasps. Then, “hyung.” Then, “please.” Then, “So, so, so close, so, so—"_ _

__And Kyungsoo's fingers fall completely away, and he hauls him back, licks into him fast and filthy and deep, and oh, oh, oh, he’s touching himself even faster, frantic, moaning into him all hoarse and harsh and husky and heavy and hot._ _

__Spearing his tongue, he prods at all the quivering, sensitive, centimeters of him that he can reach, and he moans and moans and moans like he likes this just as much, needs this just as much. Is just as gone. Just as ruined._ _

__Sehun scrambles to stroke himself off, too. Gone and ruined, he begs him to go faster, whimpers in gratitude when he does, and he moans and moans and moans, too._ _

__Fraying, fraying, frayed, breaking, breaking, broken._ _

__Faster, wetter, sloppier, yes, yes, yes._ _

__Sehun trembles and trembles and trembles and jerks and jerks and jerks and falls into the mattress with a ruined wail when orgasm finally claws its way through him. Violent and full-bodied and crushing, it tears through his limbs, burns through his veins, wrings him completely dry and breathless and broken and weak, weak, weak._ _

__Kyungsoo holds him through it, touches him through it, licks him through it, knows to stop at the _exact_ moment it becomes too, too, much. And the rough, raw, raw _Sehunnie_ he brands into his ass, it feels like an _I love you_ , the _I love you_ that follows like a prayer. _ _

__He stays close like Sehun wants and needs. And affected, he noses into Sehun’s ass cheek, kisses then licks then bites, groans all the while, touches himself louder, faster, messier—all the while. And his breath singes against Sehun’s skin, every raw, rough, ruined, ragged, ragged rasp of a moan._ _

__Thank you, hyung, thank you, thank you, thank you, hyung._ _

__And there’s a dull echoing roar in his ears, hazy and warm limbs rattling still with the aftershocks, and oh, Kyungsoo, hyung, hyung, hyung_ _

__“On me, hyung," Sehun begs, hand scrambling for his, and Kyungsoo squeezes his wrist, stumbles, shifts, falls over him. So sloppy, so loud, so messy, so, so, so perfect when he’s lost like this on him, ruined like this for him._ _

__Sehun arches weakly, wantonly beneath him, into the heft of Kyungsoo’s cock at his ass, wants it wants it wants it, hyung, hyung should also want want it want it want it, give it to him, come on, come, come on, please, please, please._ _

__Kyungsoo collapses on top of him with the roughest, most ragged moan, lush lips latching onto the nape of his neck, heavy cock slotting between his ass cheeks. And he ruts and ruts and ruts and groans and groans and groans, spills hot and heavy when he comes._ _

__Sehun, owned, warm perfect, loved, golden, golden, golden, moans through every burning streak._ _

__“Sehunnie,” Kyungsoo rasps, and Sehun flops onto his back, tugs him closer. He blinks at him through heavy eyelashes, groans at his swollen, red mouth, mussed hair, heaving throat, dark, dark, dark, dazed eyes, and he clambers out for him—needs him, closer, closer, closer, and he kisses along his flushed collarbone, over the moles dotting his throat as his strong, strong, steady, steady, solid, solid, sated, sated hyung trembles for him, comes back to earth for him._ _

__Cradling, clinging, coaxing, coaxing, coaxing, Sehun urges Kyungsoo fully atop him once more, tucks his face into the heaving, flushed crook of his throat, holds him and loves him, curls into the steadying tattoo of Kyungsoo’s calming heartbeat._ _

__As he settles, shifts, his bare back drags against the mattress, the places where he’s tugged the sheets completely free. He laughs, and Kyungsoo laughs, too, deep and dazed. He nuzzles into his throat three, four, five beats before insisting on peeling the sheets off the bed, stumbling with him to the bathroom to brush his teeth, usher Sehun into the tub._ _

__He kisses him softly beneath the warm spray, kneads his fingers into the knots in his shoulder, into the nape of his neck, over his scalp with shampoo slick fingers, straining on his tiptoes to reach._ _

__It makes Sehun’s skin prickle with a different sort of heat, something fragile and beautiful and heart-stutteringly sweet._ _

__“Thank you,” Sehun repeats, and Kyungsoo smiles into his mouth, then into his throat._ _

__“My pleasure, babe.” And he tilts up to kiss him again, toe-curlingly, heartachingly thorough and soft and slow and sweet and perfect. And it’s a different sort of ruin, Sehun a different sort of gone as he loses himself in the aching perfection of his mouth, his affection._ _

__They stumble back to their bedroom after several, several minutes of savoring this particular indulgence, stumble to their bed._ _

__Kyungsoo murmurs about queueing up Netflix, ordering something from the pasta place down the road as he tugs their fitted sheet on the mattress, falls onto the bed, and Sehun beside him. Wants something lazy, wants something chaste, wants a different sort of connection, a different sort of intimacy, a different sort of moment to savor, but Sehun is restless again, clinging. And his hip bumps into Kyungsoo's side, the sensitive, shower-flushed skin catches, drags, and he moans._ _

__"Another?" Kyungsoo laughs, and it's fond and deep and teasing and hardly a question at all, but Sehun bumbles to curl even closer, whimper into his throat with a nod. He arches, arches, arches into the lazy exploration of Kyungsoo’s fingers on his skin once more, just exactly where he wants and needs them—once more._ _

**Author's Note:**

> [☆](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5H-GvnNz2Y)


End file.
